Detective of Evillious
by Animemariofan
Summary: It's been good living in the Mansion,until Banica gets murdered. The Seven Deadly Sins and their awakened vessels will have to find out who's the Murderer,and the answer might shock them...
1. A Murderer and Dead Conchita

**Hey guys! Today I bring you a brand new story! Not about comedy though,about murder!**

**yeah! I thought I should at least try one kind of Murder story and this was the best idea I could get,remember to review! **

**Review make me post chapters up faster,actually :3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**All characters in the following story belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Murderer and Dead Conchita

Inside a mansion,cries could be heard. This mansion,is the one that almost everybody Gallerian knew lived in,just because of his Daughter's reasons.

Gallerian slowly walked towards a corpse,shaking.

Margarita and Kayo were crying,a rare sight.

Riliane and Allen were silent,not the usual.

And the final one at the scene,Venomania,had been pacing back and forth,questions popping one after another.

Gallerian checked for a pulse.

Dead.

He turned to everyone,a sad expression on his face,"...Everybody,Banica's dead...".

The news had made Margarita and Kayo cry harder,Banica and the two of them had been a trio of best friends,till now. Riliane then started whispering to Allen,her fears of who the Murderer was being whispered. Venomania took a last look at Banica's lifeless body,before walking out of the room.

Who was the Murderer? Nobody knows,but they all suspected each other...

Riliane actually had tried to cover her view of Banica using her fan,she didn't want to see the body of her friend, finally decided to take a look at Banica,a shocked expression appearing on her face.

Banica hadn't been poisoned,no. She was stabbed several times in the stomach,a pen-knife stuck in her throat,probably to prevent Banica for calling help. Her hands were in a awkward position,almost as if someone had broken her bones. Finally,someone had obviously tried to burn her,from the loads of burn marks she had. Most of them were severe,someone tried to cook her,from the looks of it.

Riliane covered her view once more,"We certainly have a merciless Murderer on our hands...".

"Yes we do,but I'll protect you if anybody tries to kill you,M'lady" Allen whispered,his face was in fear as well,who could be next,he doesn't know.

"Father!" A voice could be heard.

Gallerian's eyes widened,"Margarita! Make sure she doesn't see!". He hurried over to his Daughter,the one calling him.

Margarita shakily walked over to Banica's body,carrying her over to the corner of the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw the multiple burn marks and stabs.

"A Murderer you say? Well,this could be interesting..."

MA walked into the room,quickly taking a look at everyone before walking towards Margarita and Banica's corpse,A grin slowly formed on her face.

"Dear Margarita,who do you think could've done this?"

"I...I...I..."

"You can't decide,can you?" MA gave Margarita a sympathetic look,"We might as well know who he or she is soon...".

Margarita looked at MA,she then smiled gently,"Yeah,we might as well know...".

* * *

**And that's the first Chapter! Amazing what I can do for Murder stories XD Anywho,remember to review!**


	2. The Twin Deaths and Sin's Meeting

**Alright Guys! I'm back with another chapter of Detective of Evillious!**

**Who do you think will be murdered next? Type it in the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**All the characters mentioned belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Twin Deaths and Sin's Meeting

A few days later,everyone in the Mansion had known about the Murder. Everybody suspected MA and Gammon the most,because with MA's brains and Gammon's swift speed,who knows? They could have been the Murderers.

Now a rumor had been spreading. The rumor was that Gallerian,MA and Gammon had been the Murderers,planning to kill everyone else.

Of course,Gammon and Gallerian rejected this,while MA had decided not to answer.

* * *

Everyone had been doing their daily activities when,a scream was heard.

Almost everybody had run to the scream,only to find Riliane and Allen's corpses.

A gasp came from Margarita,who fell on her knees,"No...no...!".

Gallerian had been the last to arrive,the Mansion was quite big.

With the commotion he saw,Margarita crying,Venomania eyeing everyone,Kayo praying,it seemed like a weird thing.

Well,not when he found out what had happened.

Allen had multiple slashes on his body,the most noticed being two giant slashes that represented a "X" on his back and chest.

Riliane almost seemed fine,but on further inspection,you could find a giant wound in her back,a knife remaining there.

The wound had been so big,it'd look like the knife didn't make it,a good guess was that the Murderer twisted the knife around when it was in Riliane's back.

Both seemed to have died from loss of blood,their blood staining the floor.

MA turned to face Gallerian,a sick smile showing,"Hm,well,well...looks like that arrogant Princess and that Servant are gone...".

Gallerian,who was horrified from the sight,turned to MA,"Yeah,they're gone alright...".

* * *

Venomania called the remaining sins to stay back for a meeting.

A meeting on who the Murderer was.

Gallerian,Venomania,Margarita,Kayo,MA,Gammon,Maste r of the Court(Gallerian's Daughter),Servant,Master of the Graveyard,GEAR,Master of the Hellish Yard and finally Waiter stayed.

"Alright,let's start this meeting off by this one question: Who do you think is the Murderer?" Said Venomania.

"Master of the Graveyard! She could've asked her Servants to kill Banica,Riliane and Allen!" Shouted Waiter,a look of disgust crossing her face.

"No,it couldn't be...Master of the Graveyard would've eaten them,and the Servants wouldn't make the death that noticeable..." Gammon replied.

"Gammon's right,it couldn't have been Master of the Graveyard and her Servants,you three may leave..." Venomania pointed at the door.

Master of the Graveyard and Servants slowly left.

"How about Kayo? I've heard that she likes Gallerian,and Banica likes Gallerian too,so that's a obvious reason..." Margarita said,giving Kayo a sad look.

"No,that's just based on rumors,we need real information Margarita",Gallerian said.

Venomania once again pointed at the door,and Kayo left.

"Hm...well,based on how I see it,I think MA and Gammon could've done it..." Gallerian said.

"What would ever make you say that? What would be my intention,Gallerian?" Gammon stared at Gallerian,demanding a response.

"...You want the Venom Sword to get rid of your curse,correct? Then I'm sure you might have the intention to kill Venomania in order to get it,the other Murders are just distractions from your real goal..." Gallerian said,glaring at Gammon.

"What about me then?" MA asked.

"Pft,you would just kill us for your sick amusement,MA...don't make me laugh" Waiter responded,she was looking at every single person in the room,her suspicion arising.

MA laughed,"Maybe I would,maybe I wouldn't,you'd never know...".

"Alright,let's continue this tomorrow,it's getting pretty late already..." Margarita yawned,looking at the sunset out through the window.

"Right,we should" Venomania said.

Gallerian was the first to walk out of the room,he could've cared less about almost everyone,except his Daughter.

'Who is the Murderer though...' That question remaining in his mind.


	3. Insomnia and Midnight Murder

**Alright! I'm back with another Chapter of ****_Detective of Evillious_****! **

**This time however,I decided to let you guys see Gallerian's PoV!**

**Enjoy!**

**All the mentioned characters belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Insomnia and Midnight Murder

Of course,since they all lived in the Mansion,they'd have rooms. Unfortunately,Gammon and Gallerian's room had to be beside Venomania's room,which of course,brought up a fight against the three during Midnight.

* * *

Gallerian's PoV

Moans and such could be heard from next door,Venomania's room.

"Dammit Venomania..." I muttered as I walked out of my room. I swear,all that man ever thinks about is (beep)...oh wait,that is what he only thinks about.

As I walked out,I saw Gammon infront of Venomania's door.

"You too?" I said, Gammon merely nodded.

As Gammon was about to knock on the door,silence filled the hallway. Not even a sound from Venomania's room.

"...Well,that's strange..." Said Gammon,"Normally,he would've stopped only if he heard a knock on the door...or maybe...".

The first word that came to mind was "Murder". Was Venomania being dead now?

I didn't think as I pushed Gammon onto the floor,furiously trying to open the door.

Nope,it was locked.

And from across the hallway,Waiter opened her door stepped out.

"What the hell is all that noise for...?" She yawned,"I do sleep you know...".

"Just shut up and help me open this damned door!" I said. Gammon gave me a weird look then.

"...Gallerian,are you okay? As in,are you still Sane?" He asked.

"Just help me open the door!" I turned my head to the two of them.

With help from Waiter and Gammon,we managed to open the door,but it was just a false alarm.

We were met with Venomania reading a book with Gumina sleeping on his lap.

"Hm? Gallerian? What do you need at this time of night,there isn't any need to break the door or anything..." Venomania looked up from his book.

I Facepalmed,"Damn,I feel so stupid now...".

"Just what were you thinking?" Gammon asked.

I sighed,"I thought Venomania was being killed,so I thought this was the chance to find the Murderer...".

"Why in the world didn't you open the door though,Venomania? At least you could've saved us the effort from trying to break your door in half," Waiter said.

"Ah,well...I guess I was too engrossed in my book" Venomania gave a smile,not the evil I'm-gonna-(beep)-you smile,but more of a sincere smile.

Just then,we heard someone screamed.

"Well,looks like we were awake at the right time,but the wrong place..." Gammon said,rushing out of the door right after.

I followed after him,with Waiter behind us and Venomania,who was really far.

Where did the scream come from?

Kachess's Room.

When Gammon and I reached his room,it was already too late. Kachess's room door was open,he was out in the open,bleeding.

Gammon ran to him to check for a pulse,"Gallerian! He's still alive!".

"Really!? Waiter! Do you have any bandages?" I shouted to her.

"Bandages!? Why would I need bandages in the first place? Of course I don't have any!" She shouted back. Great,our only chance of finding out the Murderer before anybody else gets killed,gone.

"Gallerian!" Apparently Venomania had caught up...

"Gallerian! This isn't funny!" What? Funny?

Before I knew it,I was on the floor.

Damn...it...

* * *

**As you can see,poor Gallerian passed out XD It's from lack of sleep and working too hard and...well,counting his money too long I guess ._.**

**Well!**

**Will Kachess be alive next Chapter?**

**Will they find out who's the Murderer?**

**All that will be answered next Chapter!**


	4. Meeting,Break the Cutie & Gumina's Turn

**I am now here with another Chapter of ****_Detective of Evillious_****! Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Special mention goes to Juju!**

**Remember guys,reviewing makes me update a little faster than usual XD Well,I always upload one new chapter everyday soooo...**

**Anywho! I think this is gonna be a long Chapter,so hold onto your Seats!**

**All Characters mentioned belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting,Break the Cutie and Gumina's Turn

It's the next day,Gammon,Venomania and Waiter have a good idea on who the killer is. Unfortunately,they couldn't save Kachess which...well,let him die.

And of course,more rumors begin since the only ones at the scene were Gammon,Venomania,Waiter and Gallerian,but most about the first 3 since Gallerian had passed out.

Right now,the remaining sins are again having a discussion,only this time it's based on the clues they've found so far.

* * *

"I think we should start off with the very first death,Conchita's" said Gallerian,he was walking back and forth.

"Conchita had burn marks,it was like someone was going to cook her alive!" Margarita said.

"She also had that pen-knife stuck in her throat and the multiple stabs in her stomach" said Gammon.

"The best we can do right now with the clues is to try and find out which wound came first and last," Venomania looked at everyone "Anyone wants to try first?"

"I have a idea on how it happened,Conchita was probably doing something,the Murderer then covered her mouth and stabbed her throat with the pen-knife. The Murderer then proceeded to burn Conchita to a blazing crisp and finally,since she didn't die,the Murderer stabbed her several times in the stomach" replied MA.

"That is highly plausible MA" said Gallerian.

"There's a problem I see though" said GEAR.

"And what might that be?" Asked Master of the Court.

"Every crime has a reason to it,why would the Murderer want to kill Conchita in the first place?" Replied GEAR.

"Well...maybe someone hates Conchita" said Master of the Hellish Yard.

"Maybe...someone who equally hates me..." Master of the Graveyard glared at Waiter.

"...What? If I wanted to murder someone,it would just be Master of the Graveyard! Simple as that!" Waiter glared back at Master of the Graveyard.

"Hold your horses people! If Waiter is the Murderer,why murder Riliane,Allen and Kachess?" Venomania said.

"Exactly!" Waiter nodded.

"Any thoughts on the matter,my dear Daughter?" Gallerian looked at Master of the Court. She only responded by pointing at Servant.

"Whaaaaaat? We can't possibly be the Murderers!" Servant 2(Len) said.

"That's right! That's right! We only kill people for our Master! No one else!" Servant 1(Rin) shouted.

"Geez! Don't shout you hyperactive chipmunks! You sound like your on steroids!" Waiter covered her ears.

"What did you say!? If we could kill you,we would! We would serve you to our one and only,Master of the Graveyard!" Servant 1 shouted again.

"Everybody,calm down!" Venomania said.

"You shut up Venomania! You no good lust man! All you actually do is have (beep)!" Waiter shouted at Venomania.

"WHA-that isn't true! I do other things!" Venomania said.

5 minutes later,almost everybody were arguing,the only ones who didn't argued were Margarita,Master of the Hellish Yard,GEAR,MA and Gammon.

"WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER IF MY HAIR IS BLONDE BECAUSE I SHALL NEVER BE LIKE YOU EVEN IF MY HAIR DOES TURN BLUE!" Waiter shouted at Gallerian.

"What the hell does this have to do with the murders!?" Gallerian shouted back.

At this point,Master of the Hellish Yard's patience as well as Margarita's were at the maximum. They both nodded a each other and shouted,"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everybody stared at Margarita and Master of the Hellish Yard,mostly Margarita. Nobody expected Margarita to snap.

Margarita began speaking very fast,Like how the Servant 1 and 2 would,"Allen was slashed alot of times,Riliane had this twisted knife thing in her back,Kachess was merely stabbed,GO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" Margarita stomped out of the room.

"...I think we made Margarita snap..." Venomania slowly said.

"Yeah,we definitely did..." Gallerian mumbled.

"W-well...I think the Murderer is...uh..." Waiter was already at the lost for words.

Gumina then came in,a angry expression on her face "What did you guys do?"

"...Uh..." Gallerian slowly backed away.

"**STAY YOU GREEDY BASTARD!**" Gumina shouted. Everybody in the room flinched while Gallerian quickly went back to his original spot.

"G-Gumina...y-you don't have to f-freak out like this..." Venomania whimpered.

"What the hell did you guys do to her!? Margarita's crying!" Gumina took a step to Master of the Hellish Yard,"Master of the Hellish Yard,whatever it was,go fix this...NOW" Gumina stomped out of the room.

"Venomania..." Kayo looked at him,"Did you tell Gumina about the murders...?"

"I...uh..." Venomania sighed,"...No..."

"...Master of the Hellish Yard,get the whip out" Kayo said,"This idiot is gonna have to learn to tell everybody about important information..."

"Um...um...GUMINA! Can you solve the murders!?" Venomania ran out of the room and came back with Gumina,whispering to her.

"So _that's_ what's happening...why don't you ever tell me this kind of stuff,Sati?" Gumina sighed,"Nevermind...I think I have a idea on who the Murderer is..."

* * *

**Who does Gumina think the Murderer is? Find out next chapter! XD I'm sorry for making you have to wait for the next chapter! And uh-oh,Gumina's mad XD**


	5. Five the Pierrot,Suspects&Hallucination ...

**Well,now I'm back with another chapter!**

**Looks like Gumina's gonna take the turn being detective :3**

**Thanks for reviewing Juju!**

**All characters mentioned belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 5: Five the Pierrot,Suspects and Hallucination

"The Murderer is..." Everybody tensed up at that moment.

"...Lemy Abelard!" Gumina said.

"Huh? Cute little Pierrot? But why...?" Margarita asked.

"Well...he works for Ms. Santa and he would do anything for her...he loves killing and...well...he's the one everybody would forget about" Gumina answered.

"Well...he would kill the others if it was Ms. Santa's orders but...why would Ms. Santa kill Conchita,Riliane and Allen? They _are_ the epitome of Gluttony and Pride..." Gallerian said.

"Ms. Santa's plan...is..." Gumina thought for awhile,before answering,"...it's to capture the awakened vessels...the Murders are just distractions so everybody panics!"

"...Gumina,even though it sounds possible,I doubt Pierrot's the killer..." Waiter said.

"Well...maybe...maybe Gammon's the killer!" Gumina said,pointing at Gammon.

"And once again,fingers are pointing at me for the murders..." Gammon sighed.

"Or...wait...Kayo,sometimes you get hallucinations,right?" Gumina asked Kayo.

"Y-yes...why...?" Kayo answered.

"Well,I've gotten it all figured out now..." Gumina said,"Kayo must've been the Murderer,she was hallucinating while it all happened though...Kayo was hallucinating about what she went through the Enbizaka Incident again,so she killed Conchita as the girl with a red kimono. Next person she killed was Riliane and Allen for the girl with a green sash and the little girl with a yellow hairpin and finally,Kachess as her 'husband'" Gumina explained.

"All of that makes sense but...she isn't the Murderer at all,because on the night of Kachess's murder,I was with her..." Margarita said.

"This is gonna be one long meeting..." Gallerian mumbled.

* * *

**XD I'm sorry for the short chapter!**


	6. The Non-Sinners and Guesses

**Hey guys! :D**

**I've finally gotten a new chapter for you!**

**Unfortunately,since today is Sathurday and I have loads of homework,I won't be posting a new chapter until Monday :(**

**The mentioned characters belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Non-sinners and Guesses

Well,that's enough of the Sinners for now,let's go see what the Non-sinners are doing,shall we?

Even they're having a Meeting for who's the Murderer because hey,who wouldn't want to know who's the Murderer?

"So...who do you think is the Murderer...?" Clarith asked.

"Mm...well...I think it's...um..." Micheala couldn't think of an answer.

"Well,how about we sort out the facts we know first?" Kyle suggested.

"Okay then Mr. I-know-it-all,how're we gonna find out who's the Murderer?" Meilis asked.

"Well...it's gotta be one of the Sinners,definitely" Lukana said.

"Maybe...it's...Prim!" Mikulia said,snapping her fingers.

"Prim's already dead you idiot!" Meilis snapped,"And she's not even a Sinner!"

"Can we not argue,please...?" Clarith gave her usual look of depression.

"Can we get back on topic and _not_ talk about my _dead_ mother?" Kyle crossed his arms.

"Sure we can! Right guys?" Micheala smiled.

"Yes,yes we can. Alright,so which Sinner do you think it is?" Lukana asked.

"Actually,it can't be a Sinner whose done the deed..." Micheala thought for awhile,"Why would one of the Sinners kill the other Sinners...?"

"Micheala's got a point,it must be one of the Non-sinners..." Clarith said.

"Well then,who could it be?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe...just maybe...Ms. Santa?" Lukana leaned against the wall.

"Huh? Why her? Don't tell me..." Kyle looked at Lukana.

"Just maybe...Ms. Santa wants all of the Sinners dead!" Mikulia said.

"Mikulia,first of all,she wouldn't want them dead...I think,second of all,that's a pretty dumb guess" Meilis crossed her arms.

"What if...Lemy wanted them dead? He does punishes "bad children" ya know..." Mikulia replied.

"Hm...well...that's a good starting point,I guess" Kyle rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we should look at who was killed first,and then guess who's the Murderer?"

"Well...the person probably doesn't hate Kachess! The Murderer did just stab Kachess!" Mikulia said.

"Wow,for once,she makes a good guess...the world must be ending soon..." Meilis joked.

"Well,that means Sateriajis isn't the Murderer" Lukana said.

"Hm...the person also could have a deep hatred for Riliane and Allen,their wounds were pretty bad..." Kachess said.

"The Murderer also must have a hate for Conchita too,her wounds were bad too" Meilis added on.

"Well,maybe everybody's being killed because their colors are like the main colors people know! So someone who represents green is gonna get killed next!" Mikulia snapped her fingers.

"Well,I'd like you to be the one who gets murdered" Meilis laughed,"Just joking"

"Maybe...Venomania and Servant 2(Len) are the Murderers? I mean,nobody's suspected them yet..." Kyle walked back and forth.

"Couldn't be Clarith,just to say. She wouldn't be able to kill someone without a reason,and she doesn't want to kill anybody!" Lukana said.

"True,very true..." Kyle kept walking back and forth.

"This is gonna be hard..." Said Meilis.


	7. Happy Birthday,A Murder Arises

**Alright! Another chapter is up!**

**This time,we finally have Lemy!**

**Well...kinda.**

**You'll get what I mean when you read it.**

**Anywho,thanks Juju for reviewing!**

**All of the Characters mentioned belongs to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday,A Murder Arises

A few hours later,everybody had went back into their rooms,mainly because they couldn't figure out who was the Murderer.

Gallerian and Venomania however,had been outside Gallerian's room talking about the Murders still.

"Do you have a clue on who's the Murderer?" Gallerian asked.

"No,but it's not me...I wouldn't have Murdered Conchita or Riliane" Venomania answered.

Silence filled their chat until Venomania spoke up.

Well,the Murders seem like they're over,but they're not...we'll have to find out who it is" Venomania went back into his room,but stopped "I would be disappointed if you're the Murderer,Gallerian"

Gallerian was left in the hallway,blank and uneasy. He then decided to head back to his room.

* * *

A few days have gone by without any Murders. Everybody thought the Murders were done and gone. But they weren't yet...

It was Lemy's birthday and everybody has decided not to celebrate,since Ms. Santa berated everybody about Lemy's birthday.

And when Margarita went to check on Lemy,she almost felt as if she got a heartattack.

Lemy,Five the Pierrot, who could kill without anybody suspecting,was dead.

He had a few gunshots in his head and a stab in his chest,but he still had his knife in hand.

Margarita started crying on the spot,holding Lemy's hand to her chest.

Gumina and Lukana were passing by,talking about the Murders when they saw Margarita and Lemy's dead body.

"Lukana! Go tell Sati and the others to come here!" Gumina told Lukana.

Lukana quickly nodded and went off,while Gumina comforted Margarita.

* * *

"So the Murders really aren't over yet..." Gallerian was still thinking of who was the Murderer but all of the suspects seem to be killed off one after another.

"Maybe...the Murderer is...someone we _wouldn't_ suspect!" Gumina snapped her fingers.

"Like Margarita?" Kayo asked.

"What? I didn't kill Lemy!" Margarita said.

"She's right,she didn't...I have a camera hidden in here and I checked,she really didn't do it" Master of the Court said.

"Wait,since _when_ did you put secret cameras here?" Gallerian stared at his Daughter.

"...Um...that's...something for another day" She replied.

"Doesn't that mean you have the footage of who killed Lemy?" Gumina questioned.

"No,the Murderer apparently found the camera and turned it around,then it fell to the floor when the Murderer left" Master of the Court sighed.

"Well...Mikulia! Lukana! You've heard of my birthday coming up,right?" Gumina said.

"Birthday? What birthda-" Mikulia was interrupted by Lukana,she pointed at Gumina who was winking,"Oh! I mean,yeah! I've heard of it!"

"Gumina,what're you doing!?" Gallerian whispered to Gumina.

"Attracting the Murderer so we can catch him or her!" Gumina whispered back,"This'll be the last person that Murderer gets!"


	8. Actor's Plan of Fake

**And now,from a Animemariofan productions...**

**Detective of Evillious!**

**Okay,I'm sorry for making you guys think I wasn't gonna continue this XD I had my birthday last week and stuff...so you can understand,right?**

**Anywho,as to pay you guys back,you'll get to see Master of the Court's PV! :D**

**Also,thanks Juju for reviewing as always!**

**All Characters mentioned belong to Akuno-P/Mothy**

* * *

Chapter 8: Actor's Plan of Fake

Gallerian's PV

Gumina and her plan...I can never understand what's going through her right now.

Her plan might work...but what if she _really_ gets Murdered? Venomania's gonna murder _me_ if she does get killed...

I was hiding under Venomania's bed in his room as Gumina,Lukana,Mikulia and Meillis acted out Gumina's plan.

I guess I could take a look around...nothing much is happening...wait,what's that smell? "Oh god,Venomania...don't you ever clean your bed...?" I mumbled.

"Indeed I do,it's just that I have 'that' too often"

I slowly looked to my left and saw Venomania hiding as well.

"What're you doing here!?" I lightly punched him.

"I can't let any of my harem members get hurt,can I?" He snickered. This can't get any worse...

* * *

"Gah...what time is it?" I looked over at Venomania who was almost going to fall asleep.

I yawned,"What happened...?"

"You fell asleep five hours after the plan started..." Venomania yawned,"And...we haven't got a Murderer yet..."

I sighed,'Gumina's plan isn't working at all...wait,five hours? Shouldn't it be over?'

"Venomania...there's something you're not telling me..."

"What? Something I'm not telling you?"

"Gumina briefed me on the plan,she said it was going to be only a hour long..." I stared at Venomania.

At that moment,his eyes widened and he scrambled to get out.

"VENOMANIA!" I grabbed his leg but he managed to shake me off.

I quickly got out and chased after Venomania down the hallway,"GET BACK HERE YOU PURPLE PRICK!"

* * *

Master of the Court PV

I was just walking...is that the correct word? Using my wheelchair,I walked down the hallway.

Ah,nice silence...away from that stupid Waiter and Crybaby Margarita...

I suddenly heard the pounding of footsteps,"Hm...?"

Venomania dashed past me,grabbing the handle of my wheelchair,"Ah!"

I soon saw my father running after Venomania,his face boiling. He must be really angry...

"VENOMANIAAA!"

"Crap!" Venomania turned down the halls,passing past by the library where MA and The Cursed Gardener saw us,their faces filled with confusion.

I should do something to stop this...I saw ahead that there was a stick. 'Good...' As soon as I was in grasp of the stick,I grabbed it and stuck it into my Wheelchair's wheel.

Venomania fell to the ground on his back,I fell along with him and when Father managed to catch up to us,he couldn't stop in time and fell as well.

"O-ow..." Venomania rubbed the back of his head,"I...can't remember my name..."

"Oh shut up..." Father took out his gavel and whacked Venomania with it,"It's because of YOU that we ended up hurting ourselves...now,what was that you didn't want to tell me? I hope you didn't rape me when I was asleep..."

"Uh...well..." Venomania looked away,"The whole plan...was just...a fake"

"What!?" Father's really in a bad mood..."What the hellish yard do you mean!? Huh!?"

"Well...the plan was just...a fake...kinda...and we wanted to pull a prank on you...hehe..." Venomania slowly backed away.

"...Venomania..." Father took a step to him,"You...YOU PURPLE PRICK!" Father started whacking Venomania over and over...that must hurt.

* * *

**I apologize for the short Chapter XD**


	9. Argument of Regret

**And now,here's Chapter 9 of ****_Detective of Evillious_****!**

**For the rest of the story now,two new characters will be appearing! They're actually my Evillious Chronicles OCs :3**

**They're Inis Lamont and Rianon Ries,they're both from Satania,I think that's the name? Because I remember going on Google and finding out the country for Wrath is Satania or something like that and that the Wrath Song's probably there.**

**Anyways,there's a reason this Chapter's called ****_Argument of Regret_****,and no,it's not based off Regret Message.**

**Also,thanks to Juju who reviewed once again! I gotta give you a Internet cookie!**

**All characters mentioned except Inis Lamont and Rianon Ries belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 9: Argument of Regret

Gallerian,willingly or not,had to work with two kids to solve the Murders. How it came to this stage,he didn't really know. All he knew was that Margarita knew two kids who visited Toragay before who were smart and surprisingly enough,still alive. She happened to have their phone number and called them.

Gallerian felt...stupid. Having to call two kids just to solve a Murder that he and maybe Venomania could solve. But really,he admitted he might've needed some help,as the two kids in front of him introduced themselves.

A girl with green hair tied up in a ponytail stepped up to Gallerian,"I am Inis Lamont,and my partner in crime over here" She pointed to a girl with green hair wearing a white hat with a red ribbon,"Is Rianon Ries".

Gallerian looked closer at Inis to get a better look. Inis had green eyes,wore a green coat with a white shirt,white pants and white sneakers. He then looked over at Rianon,who's eyes were also green,was wearing a blue shirt,baggy light blue pants and white sneakers.

"...Margarita,are you sure they aren't from Toragay?" Gallerian looked at Margarita.

"They aren't,they're from..." Margarita thought for awhile,"They're from...".

"We're from that place,you should know which one I'm referencing" Inis crossed her arms.

"Ah,I...see" said Gallerian.

"Yeah..." Inis looked away but looked back at Margarita,"I heard you've got Murders in this mansion".

"Uh-huh..." Margarita nodded.

"Five victims have already been claimed" Gallerian stated.

"I see,but really..." Inis gave a intense stare to Gallerian,"You let five lives slip away? You all really are idiots...".

"Inis! Don't say that! Nobody's stupid!" Rianon said.

"Shut it Rianon!" Inis looked at Rianon,who whimpered.

"That isn't a way to talk to your friend!" Gallerian said.

"So!? Let's get to the point McBlue,I'm just here because Margarita asked us to help and I ain't giving some show to a clown like you!" Inis's voice became louder,"And you even let five lives get away! What you gotta say!?".

"Well I'm trying! Everyone's trying! We're trying to find out about who's the Murder! We're analyzing the situation! We're close!" Shouted Gallerian.

"Close? Close!? If Margarita called me,then it's nowhere near close! You let five people die! Don't you care about them!? Do you even have feelings!? Are you even trying!?" Inis shouted back.

"I care! I do care! Because they're my friend-" Gallerian was interrupted.

"Hah! Friends? Just friends...is that what you consider them!? Just friends!? Do you really care about them!? I bet you just want them for gain,you blue haired freak!" Inis shouted.

"Well I'm not! I'm not using them for gain!" Gallerian shouted back.

With the shouting,almost everyone in the mansion arrived there to see what it was all about,even Master of the Court,who'd usually wouldn't give a damn.

"Useless dirt bag! I bet you're not even trying! I bet you don't even care! I bet you're just lying around here,not giving a crap if anybody gets Murdered!" Inis shouted back.

"I DO CARE! I REALLY DO! I CARE ABOUT EVERYONE,MY DAUGHTER-" and once again,Gallerian got interrupted.

"Your daughter!? So would you still care if your daughter got killed!? Would you!? Or would you just give it all up!? Huh!?" Inis said.

"I..." Gallerian didn't finish his sentence,just running through the crowd and back to his room.

"Inis..." Rianon mumbled.

At this point,Master of the Court was mad. Master of the Court believed she couldn't feel feelings but right now,she thought it didn't matter. Because a girl had just made her father run away. Made her father sad. Made her father feel...guilty.

GEAR,who was beside Master of the Court,felt this and slowly turned to her,"Are you okay...?".

MA,who was also beside Master of the Court,laughed,"Ah,I thought she never felt feelings...I guess she does now,but it would be trouble if she happened to fight with that girl" she laughed more,before stopping and looking at GEAR,"Wait,where did she go?".

Inis began humming to herself a song. "What's the song your humming?" Margarita asked,less afraid of Inis now.

"It's called "Eight Hundred",it's about a girl who pretends she hates a boy but she actually loves him,when the boy dies,she regrets about not telling him her real feelings" Rianon explained before Inis spoke.

"No it isn't" Inis shook her head,"That wasn't the song I was humming". "Ah,then...is it "Romeo and Cinderella"?" Rianon asked. Inis shook her head again.

Inis sighed,"Anyways,back to the topic at hand...".

"Um...I think we should leave it alone for awhile..." Margarita mumbled.

"Huh!? But more people will get killed!" Inis looked at Margarita,wide-eyed.

"Yeah...but...Gallerian..." Margarita looked at where Gallerian stood a few minutes ago.

"...Fine,wait for the blue prick it is" Inis walked away.

"Inis! Come back!" Rianon ran after her.


	10. Lonely Girl of White

**Finally,another chapter! XD Sorry I didn't update,I was busy with life.**

**And DeviantArt ^^""**

**Also,for this Chapter,it'll be Clarith's PV**

**Don't worry Juju,GEAR'll be in the next chapter.**

**Also,thanks to everybody who reviewed and waited patiently!**

**All characters mentioned belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 10: Lonely Girl of White

Clarith's PV

After seeing everybody return to what they were doing before arriving at where Inis and Gallerian argued,I head to Gallerian's room.

"Maybe I'll help,maybe I'll calm him down,that is what friends do..." I thought,"...Inis shouldn't have shouted at her friend...".

As I arrived at Gallerian's door,I saw Master of the Court and Margarita there as well.

"Father won't open the door" Master of the Court said,she tried to open the door,but it was locked.

"Gallerian,please open the door!" Margarita said.

"Go away,I'm busy..." I heard Gallerian mumble but it sounded more like...crying?

"Please,Gallerian? Please open the door?" I said.

Gallerian sighed,"Key's under the door...".

Margarita looked under the door and sure enough,there was a key. She opened the door and went inside,me and Master of the Court following.

Gallerian was laying in his bed,covering his face with a pillow.

"Gallerian..." Margarita mumbled.

"Go away,I'm in a state of depression" Gallerian turned the other way.

"But...everything will get better in time,you don't have to be that depressed" I said,walking towards him.

"And how would you know that?" Gallerian said.

"I'm a good friend of Riliane,even though she ordered the green hunting and such,we became friends. Maybe,you and Inis will become friends..." I said.

"Hah,him and the ponytail girl become friends? I don't see that happening anytime soon..." Waiter walked into the room.

"But I have to say,the ponytail girl got one thing right: Gallerian gave up on solving the Murders. I mean,seriously! Look at him!" Waiter pointed at Gallerian,"It's like by magic,his personality became that of a girl's and he's crying over his mom not making it into some beauty pageant!"

Margarita and Master of the Court snickered at the joke.

"And worst of all,look! I mean really,LOOK!" Waiter pointed at Gallerian again,"He's CRYING! What man in Evillious do you see cry?"

"Waiter,I'm not crying" Gallerian looked at Waiter and lowered the pillow,revealing that he wasn't crying at all,no signs showed that he did cry.

"Well...LOOK!" Waiter gave a dramatic point to Gallerian,"He's given up! I've never seen Gallerian give up so easily!"

"Waiter,shut up" Gallerian glared at Waiter,"All I need is some alone time,so if the four of you don't mind..." Gallerian covered his face with the pillow again.

Margarita left the room first,then Waiter and finally,Master of the Court and me.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of the mansion since there was nothing to do. At that moment,I heard a small cry. It was very faint,so I wasn't too sure if I did hear it. But the cries got louder and I thought they must've been real,I went to the direction of where the cries were,they had lead back to Gallerian's room.

I opened the door and I gasped. Gallerian was laying on his bed,tied up and his mouth had been taped.

"G-Gallerian...?" I slowly walked to him. The only response I got were attempts of talking,which were not possible.


	11. GEAR's got a Fanfic

**And here we are,with the 11th Chapter of ****_Detective of Evillious_****!**

**Honestly,I have to say,this story has been going in a great direction!**

**Oh,and since Juju kinda requested it,GEAR's gonna be in the story for this Chapter!**

**If you think about it,he's kinda like the main character now...**

**Yup! Kudos to Juju for reviewing!**

**All Characters mentioned belong to Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

Chapter 11: GEAR's got a Fanfic

GEAR brushed his fingers on the keys of his Laptop,sitting on his bed. "Alright...so...".

"GEAR? Are you here?" Gammon came into his room,"You know,we were all looking for you...".

"Lemon,be quiet. I'm trying to finish my story..." GEAR didn't even bother to look at Gammon,he just kept brushing his fingers against the keys,and slowly started typing.

"Excuse me? GEAR,my name's not Lemon,it's Gammon..." Gammon went and sat beside GEAR,"And what're you doing?".

"A thing humans call a "Fanfic",I'm trying to make one..." GEAR went on typing,focusing on the Laptop,"It's about...the Seven Sinners and us being involved in Murder...".

Gammon leaned in,and saw GEAR's Fanfiction.

"Detective of Evillious..." Gammon mumbled.

"Yeah,I'm trying to come up with a Murderer for the story...but I can't think of who would be the Murderer..." GEAR sighed,closing his Laptop.

"Well...okay..." Gammon looked at GEAR,"Why do you want to try and make a Fanfiction story,anyways?".

"...Gammon,what do you think I do in the Clocktower?" GEAR looked at Gammon annoyingly,"Huh? What do you think I do?".

"...Ensure all the gears keep turning..." Gammon replied.

"Other than that Gammon,other than that..."

"You..." Gammon looked away awkwardly,"You...".

"EXACTLY!" GEAR suddenly shouted,making Gammon flinch,"I DON'T DO A FLIPPING THING! NOT A SINGLE THING IN THIS STUPID TOWER!".

"...So..." GEAR cooled down,"So...I'm trying this...in my boredom...".

"I see..." Gammon said.

"So...you said the others were looking for me?" GEAR looked at Gammon,"What's it for?".

"Margarita,she wants to give you something..." Gammon patted GEAR's back,"Don't worry though,it's not her poison...".

"Ah,okay..." GEAR stared at the floor.


End file.
